


A Prefect's Room

by solangelochild19



Series: Lift'n Gift [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BL, First time anal, Kissing, Love, M/M, No war, gift ;), minor fluff after smut, prefects have their own rooms, slight /slight!/ AU, still was a Voldemort but was actually killed when Harry was a baby, 「※」
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: There was no war, no Voldemort, and most importantly to Harry, there was no void in his heart from his parents' deaths. There was just Draco.





	1. ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spawn_of_ssatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spawn_of_ssatan/gifts).



> Second gift in my Lift'n Gift series!! If you want a gift, just give me your ship and what they're doing, whether it's smut or fluff, and I'll gift it to you ;) ice Powers!「※」

"Potter, stop messing with Draco!" yelled Snape. That was their first year.  
"Malfoy, leave Harry alone!" cried Ginny. That was their second year.  
"Don't be hanging around with the likes of 'im 'Arry," grumbled Hagrid. That was their third year.  
"Mr. Malfoy, please do not fly your birds at Mr. Potter!" scolded McGonagal. That was their fourth year.  
Nothing was said their fifth year, making them think it was all right.  
"Where ya' going 'Arry?" Ron said their sixth year, drowsily rubbing his eyes and sitting up in his bed. Harry froze, trying to think a way out of it. Luckily, the half asleep Ron provided him with an escape.  
"Are you sneaking down to the kitchen again? If you are, bring me back an apple...I like apples..." he drifted, as he fell back on his, snoring a few seconds later. Harry smiled at his sleeping friend and slipped out the door, pulling his cloak over his head.  
「※」  
A soft tapping came from his door and Draco Malfoy grinned. He stood from his bed and fixed his sleeping gown and brought his face back to his usual drawl demeanor.  
"It took you long enough Potter," he said with disdain after opening the door, finding a half hidden Harry. "I had started to beleive that someone had caught you."  
"Aw, were you worried about little ol' me?"' Harry asked with an innocent smile, making Draco blush.  
"W-what! I-I was just... Just,uh, get in here before you are caught..." he sputtered, Harry walking past him and the door being shut and locked behind the both of them.  
Harry discarded his silver cloak, revealing his night gown underneath.  
"Mmh, I see someone is eager, already disrobing Potter?" he gave a curt laugh, sitting on one side of his large bed in his own emerald nightgown. Harry crawled over the bed and sat next to him, entertwinng his fingers with Draco's.   
"You don't always half to be so difficult ya know," Harry said, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.  
"But it's so fun," Draco said, kissing Harry's forehead.


	2. You know what else is fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit hotter escapades ae taking place in Draco's room ;}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love positive feed back! This is actually my first hp fic, so I might be seeing some new names. I love it when I get comments, keep dat in mind ;} 「※」

"You know what else is fun, Malfoy?" Harry said in a playful tone. Draco didn't even have time to give a guess before Harry was pinning him on the bed and kissing him like crazy, teeth clicking, tongues battling, hands groping.  
Harry finally pulled back a good few minutes after he pinned the Malfoy, panting and red in the face, Draco looking the same way.  
"Take it off," Draco panted out.  
"I'm sorry," Harry said with a sly smile, leaning in so his and Draco's face were just and inch apart."I didn't quite catch that last bit."  
"I said take off your damn clothes!" Draco almost shouted, catching Harry aback.   
"You could ask nicely ya know," Harry said with a fake pout, hands gripping the hem of his gown.  
"Please," Draco said flatly.  
"Anything for you my princess," Harry said, taking the gown off.  
"Princess?"  
"One of us has to be the more feminine, or submissive role taker, and I choose you, 'cuz there is no way in hell you are topping me when we get to that point."  
"Oh really?" Draco said, pulling his gown over his head and kneeling on the bed, higher than Harry. "Let's just see about that!" And with that, he tackled Harry.  
They rolled around for a few minutes until Draco finally pinned Harry to the soft bed.  
"So, who is topping?" Draco smirked  
"Me," Harry said confidently, making the smirk fall off of Draco's face. Draco pushed his knee into Harry crotch, feeling how hard Harry already was. Harry let out a moan.   
"So?" Draco pushed harder.  
"Me," Harry panted out again. Harder.  
"I ask again."  
"Fine! you!" and Draco kissed him while grinding into Harry, both moaning into the kiss. Draco moved his hands to Harry's chest and started feeling around, Harry doing the same to Draco's back. Draco stuck his tongue deep into Harry's mouth, finding pleasure in the vibrations of Harry's moans.   
Draco pulled back, leading kisses down Harry's jaw and to his neck, marking a place where his robes wouldn't hide. He bit and he licked, sucking the purpling mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still gifting


	3. I'm ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the requests I am getting ;)  
> 「※」

"I think I am ready for real sex, Draco," Harry Potter said in Draco's room laying on his bed, playing with his wand. That was their seventh year.  
"Uh, I see," said a slightly shocked Malfoy.  
"All we ever do is touch each other. I want it... mmhghgftm," Harry drifted into a mutter.  
"What did you say?" scootching closer to Harry on the bed, taking Harry's head and resting it in his lap so he could play with the unruly raven locks.  
"I said...We should do it, like, full on...in the bum..." Harry said, face igniting, reaching a vibrant red.   
"I see...I am obviously topping, we already decided that-"  
"But, that was a whole year ago! I'm-"  
"Bottoming, indeed you are Potter," Draco said with smirk. "And you are my princess." Draco gave a quick kiss on Harry's forehead and pushed him up so they were both sitting. "Okay, since you know all about this Potter, please explain," Draco said, mockingly folding and resting his hands in his lap as if he were an angel.  
"Okay, well, we uh, first, we have to stretch me out a bit...like, my bum, then-"  
"With what? Is there some muggle tool or something? Can we use magic?" Draco asked, making Harry blush darker.  
"Um, no, y-you actually use your f-fingers-"  
"In your bum!?" Draco said incredulously. Harry gave a shy nod.  
"There's supposed to be this little bundle of nerves in there, and if you hit it, it feels like you are shagging, like, they are the same feeling, and uh, they help you reach..." Harry muttered on, trying to make Draco understand gay sex, but not in the most eloquent of ways.  
"Okay...Where do we find this magical lube?" Draco said, dead serious, making Harry bite back a laugh.  
"It's actually muggle made,kind of like semen, but artificial. 'ere, I have some with me," Harry said, pulling some out of his bookbag. "I use it to wank off sometimes, just makes it easier and a bit faster," Harry said, handing Draco the bottle.  
"I see... Would, like to start? I know that there is usually foreplay involved."


	4. My arse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go in, ah... deep... ;}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「※」

"Oh,Draco!" Harry moaned as his dick was getting licked and sucked on.  
"Mnh, yes Harry," Draco said, looking up with sinisterly lust-filled eyes. Those eyes always made a spike of arousal go through him, making his dick jump.  
"I-I think we ahould move on, to t-t-the..."  
"The arse part?" Draco asked with a smile. Harry gave a curt nod. Neither would admit it, but both were slightly nervous about the whole thing."Alright then, hand me that lube stuff," Draco said, reaching his hand out to Harry. He took it off the bed and handed it off, trying not to show he was slightly shaking.  
"Okay," Draco said after getting lube on his fingers, putting them at Harry's entrance. "Ready?" Harry nodded, and he slid one inside. Draco worked it in and out a bit, eventually(actually, it was on aaccident) curving his finger and making Harry's back arch up as if someone casted a spell on him. Drao quickly pulled his hand back, Harry falling to the bed.  
"What the hell was that!? Are you okay!?"  
"That," Harry panted out,"was that little thing in there I told you about, my prostate."  
"Did it hurt?" Draco said, still a little worried about this weird prrostate-thingy.  
"You twit, I already told you that hitting there was amazing,fantastic! Do it again," that wasn't a request, it was a command.   
Draco went back in and eventually added another finger, then another, until Harry was panting for more.  
"Do you want me to use my-"  
"Yes, just stick it in already!"  
"Uh, okay, here goes..." He pulled his hips forwards and started pushing in, hearing Harry flinch.  
"Ah, my arse," Harry said.  
"Do you want me to take it out?" Draco said, immediately stopping. He did love the damned boy after all.  
"No, no, just, gimme a second," Harry said, closing his eyes. Draco reached foreward and pet the dark hair, trying to comfort the pained boy.  
"Alright, go a little more...Damn Draco, when did your cock get so big? This is taking forever!" Draco blushed at that.


	5. My arse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally go all the way...in...;}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Spawn_of_ssatan, hope you enjoyed these sexcapades ;}  
> 「※」

"Draco," Harry moaned, starting to feel a little bit more comfortable with thre large cock stuck up his arse.  
Draco sat there for what seemed like hours, waiting for Harry to be ready for him to go deeper. He finally was okayed when Harry started pushing up against while in a slightly hazed trance. Draco went all the way in until their bodies were flush together.  
Draco leaned forward and kssed Harry, taking his time, slowly starting to pump in and out.  
Harry eventually got tired of his slow pace and pushed a startled Draco onto his back so the dark haired boy was riding the fair-haired with so much force that Draco started bucking up into him.  
After many moans and shouts, the boys climaxed almost simultaneously, both collapsing in exhausted, sweaty heaps, not wanting to move.  
Draco used a quick spell and they were all cleaned up, and due to their laziness,they just cuddled till the next morning.  
The next day, they found out that Harry was to sore to play quiditch , confusing many, especially the teachers. Hermione had an idea of what happened, though, mainly because she knew how those two boys actually acted together, especially when they were alone, She saw them together quite often, many times catching fluffy episodes in the library, or loving looks across the dining hall. She shipped it ( ;} ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading and don't forget to leave gift ideas! Love you Spawn_of_ssatan :D

**Author's Note:**

> thanks y'all ;)


End file.
